PokeProblems (Volume 2)
The second''' volume of the critically acclaimed PokeProblems''' was first revealed on Hello12's Profile on fanfiction.net. It was revealed that the second volume will contain 40 chapters, and will premiered on May 4, 2018. PokeProblems takes place in an alternative universe of the Pokemon Academy franchise. The second volume will take place during the second half taking place during the second semester of the 2018-2019 school year. Main Cast Adults *Nintendo created Professor Birch - A nature-loving man who created the Pokemon Academy of Hoenn. He's a lovable goofball who studies Pokemon natures and is the Principal of the school. *Nintendo created Professor Elm - A scatterbrain and school guidance counselor, who is always trying to help his students out. Seniors (Class of 2019) *Mara the Wolf created Hitoshi Makoto - A loner and protective of his sisters. *The Imprisoned of Hell created Takamaru Hagoromo - A normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. *Golem2.76 created Josh Smith - A smart guy with a love for biology. *Classic Gone Retro created Samael - A mysterious young boy who is troubled, who Anderson has taken a liking too. Juniors (Class of 2020) *WaqueKoala2.0 created Grace Johnson - A girl who can causes trouble if she finds anything boring. *[[FrostSlider|'FrostSlider']]' created Derek Snyder' - A quiet and closed boy who is off from the world often coming off as shy. (NEW) *[[I love reading123453|'I love reading123453']]' created Pippen' - A boy who mostly hangs out with his Pokemon and continues his endless training to become a battler. (NEW) *Deutschland1871 created Auden - A boy who is always tinkering with a machine or writing schematics, particularly weapons. Sophomores (Class of 2021) *n00bsleyr created Dakota Moore - A out and proud, lesbian girl with a big heart and caring personality, who is insecure about her body. *SniperSnip1000 created Quinten Lee Valora - A boy with an anger problem who is usually kind, unless given a reason to hate somebody. *pokegabert created Chroma Aether-Ore - A calm, calculating boy who likes to keep to himself. *Deutschland1871 created Ross Huot - A chill kinda guy, who is dealing with the loss of his sister. *Classic Gone Retro created Anderson Myan - A notorious bookworm who also excels at writing a story effortlessly and dealing with being the student council president. *[[Nintendogolfer|'Nintendogolfer']]' as Alex Mallinger' - A kind hearted, laid back, guy who is fun to be around. (NEW) Freshman (Class of 2022) *Mara the Wolf created Misaki Akane - A bit of an ice queen who will stay out of the way to avoid confrontation. *R3dLuv3Singin created Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami - A weird and quiet person, who lacks a lot of emotion, who has found out that he was kidnapped when he was young. *MaMcMu created Cole Heartleaf - A socially awkward and who has a knack for history and cake. *Musicromo created Enzo Walker - A boy who is rude those he doesn't know yet. *Musicromo created Miya Brunson - A girl who will try her hardest to make friends with everyone even if they keep pushing her away. *[[Sharp|'Sharp']]' created Alyssa' - A fiery feminist who is loud and outspoken about what she believes in. (NEW) *[[Deutschland1871|'Deutschland1871']]' created Riley Houston' - A boy who is seen as a gifted child with a passion for justice. (NEW) *[[Mara the Wolf|'Mara the Wolf']]' created Mira' - A girl who is a lot smarter than her energetic demeanor would suggest. (NEW) Recurring Cast Adults *Nintendo created Shauntal - 9th and 10th grade English teacher. *Nintendo created Bill - 9th grade Pokemon World History teacher. *Nintendo created Lt. Surge - Another history teacher. *Nintendo created Crasher Wake - One of the schools gym teachers. *Nintendo created Liza - Grace's mother. *Nintendo created Maxie - 9th grade Math teacher. *Mara the Wolf created Jina Akemi - A girl doesn't have good people skills and Misaki and Hitoshi's older sister. Sophomores (Class of 2021) *Deutschland1871 created Ari Hozenne - A caring individual and very innocent to the outside world, who likes racing. *Deutschland1871 created Eric Chilton - A boy who spends much of his time on a computer coding. *Mara the Wolf created Camilla - A girl who is always kind of doom and gloom. *Mara the Wolf created Max - A boy who doesn't like showing his soft to anyone other than his ex-girlfriend, sister Mira. *Hello 12 created Aiesha Lawrence - A strong independent woman, who doesn't need no man. Misc *Deutschland1871 created Natalie - Ross’s younger sister. A baby who, takes up much of Ross’s time and was killed. But thankfully she was brought back to life. Chapters This volume will have 40 chapters, and will begin with a two parter known as They Can't Take That Away From Me (1) and They Can't Take That Away From Me (2). https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 Trivia *Takamaru Hagoromo will get held back because Hello12 has more that he wants to do with his character.https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 *The volume will begin with a two-parter taking place over new years. https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 *This volume will take place during the second semester of the 2018-2019 school year and was originally also take place during summer 2019.https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 *Chapters in this volume are named after songs from the 2000s.https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 *The volume was originally going to have 24 chapters, before being switched to 42 then to 30 to 40.https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 *Every chapter in the volume is a two-parter, expect for two chapters. *A group of characters will form a band called "Death Metal". The members of the band will include Takamaru Hagoromo, Dakota Moore, Misaki Akane, Hitoshi Makoto and one other secret member. *This is the first volume in Pokemon Academy history/PokeProblems to: **This volume will have an opening theme. **Have more then 10 chapters, but be less then 52. **To be split up into blocks. **Have characters be promoted to main characters throughout the volume. **Not be as dark as Volume 1. **To have plots go on throughout more then 2 chapters. **To have an overarching story. **Every chapter not be named after a movie, but a song instead. Plus chapters don't have "Chapter __". **To have the first official two parter. Reference Category:Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems Category:Volumes Category:Volume 2 Category:Volume 2 (PokeProblems)